High On You
by WillowSeeker
Summary: Santana's plan was easy. Bring Yentl's sorrow ass to her house, strip her off from her granny clothes and the three of them would go to the night club. Drink some booze and maybe sing topless on the stage. Rachel however, decides to go AWOL on their asses and bone a freakin hot blondie. Santana approves.
1. Chapter 1

**High on You.**

**Chapter 1**

**Set after season 6 of Weeds. AUish and Glee after 'Michael' and brief 'the Spanish Teacher' with a twist from Finn's proposal to Rachel.**

**Summary: Santana's plan was easy. Bring Yentl's sorrow ass to her house, strip her off from her granny clothes and the three of them would go to the night club. Drink some booze and maybe sing topless on the stage. Rachel however, decides to go AWOL on their asses and bone a freakin hot blondie. Santana approves.**

* * *

"And the group who will be competing in New York for Nationals is...The New Directions!"

Rachel jump and screams. Yes! Finally! They won! Her teammates cheers loudly, hugging each other while Mr. Schuester accepts the trophy.

Rachel beams brightly at the trophy. Her ticket to impress NYADA scouting team in New York when she is engulfs in a hug from behind. Turning around, she smiles and hugs back the fiery and happy Latina.

"We won, Rachel! We won! Hah! Take that, you little bitchlet!" Santana shouted over her shoulder, at one furious looking Sebastian.

Rachel laughs and send an apologetic look over at the Warblers, none for their 'captain'. They are after all, a bunch of misunderstood and nice guys.

Brittany comes over and hugs them both, jumping and cheering with giddiness.

After the ceremony ended, they all piled up outside of Westerville theater, where the competiton held, waiting for their glee teacher to finish with their paperwork before they can head home.

Mr. Schuester comes out, the large trophy in hand, smiling proudly at everyone.

"Kids, all of you did an amazing job. I could not have been more proud to see you up there on that stage. You guys totally killed it!" he said.

The New Directions all smiles. Rachel claps her hand and everyone soon follows. She, like Mr. Schuester was proud of her teammates but mostly proud of herself. She did afterall came up with the setlist. Her duet with Kurt and Blaine's cover of Katy Perry's song with Santana was really the reason they won. No doubt about it.

"Yeah, we couldn't have done it without you, Mr. Schue." Finn said.

Yes, Rachel would agree. Mr. Schue's encouragement did also lend a hand on helping them win. He was their rock. Albeit, a soft rock that tends to give bad judgement and decisions sometimes, she thought as the memories of her teacher wearing a horrendous looking classical Spanish totero and Mike and Brittany as bulls. She shivers.

"Thanks Finn...and I think that at this level, you've just won the MVP award. Congrats, Finn. You earned it. After all you've been through," he looks briefly at Rachel while giving the small MVP trophy from inside his jacket to Finn. "you definitely earned it." he said.

"Thanks Mr. Schue!" Finn said enthusiastically. He lifted his trophy and smiles "I did it!"

Everyone else claps their hands reluctantly, Eyeing each other and giving Rachel and sympathetic glance. Everybody knows that Finn was Mr. Schue's favorite (though he denies it) and favors Finn's side when Rachel rejected Finn's proposal. Rachel and Santana stands in complete silence, mouth open in shock. Brittany didn't clap because she was confuse. Why would Mr. Schue gave the award when they could have take them to Breadstix? Finn can't eat a trophy.

Rachel balks. How dare he? How dare Mr. Schue looked at her when he said that? The man should really mind his own business... and giving the award without voting? That award should have gone to anybody. She should have won it. Kurt should have won it because he hits the notes perfectly with astounding pitch. Blaine could have won it, with his super voice and laid-back grace. Mercedes could have won it. That high ranges she sang was impeccable. Santana could have won. Her raspy voice seducing the judges heart. Brittany could have. Mike could have. Artie, Tina, Quinn. Everyone could have won it.

But to give it to Finn? Give it to the guy who said that he would only sing two lines and the chorus because he was too distraught by her rejection and came to the competiton after missing two weeks of practice, only to dance with his two left feet and miss his queue to sing, nearly causing them to lose? Finn Hudson?!

"Congrats Finn." Mike said warily.

"Yeah, you umm...deserves it." Blaine said, more like a question than a statement.

Finn, oblivious to the tension around, grins, glance at Rachel and smirks, his whole expression saying 'This is for not accepting my proposal.'

Rachel boils and was ready to shout at him.

"Aww, no freaking way did you just do that, you freaking sasquacth!" Santana shouted, moving in front of Rachel.

"Do what?"

"That little smirks you gave Rachel?. You think you are all big now, winning that stupid MVP? And what the hell, Mr. Schue? Giving it to Finn? I thought we always vote?!"

Mr. Schue sighs helplessly like he always does when Santana blows up. "Santana, giving the circumstances, I think that Finn could use with a little support and he did came a lot through just to be here tonight..."

"Oh, boo-fucking-hoo. You didn't think of Rachel? How she was going through tonight?" she shouted back.

Finn hissed, "Hey, she wasn't the one who got rejected and hurt."

"Oh, so you're hurting when you kissed Patricia Kingsley last weekend?" Santana said. Everyone gasps in shock.

Finn flush, "I.. I-I was coping with it."

Rachel shakes her head in disgust, staring at her ex-boyfriend. "Mr. Schue, I'm sorry if what I'm about to say would hurt your feelings, although at this point, I don't care much. Grow up! Giving the award to Finn is litteraly saying that you're playing favorites and that you're a horrible teacher. That award could have gone to anyone. Even Sugar for all her hard work. But you gave it to Finn, your future best man and the only person who would respect you as a teacher after this." Rachel fumes. Mr Schue looks around to see most of her student's nodding at Rachel's word.

"And Finn?" Rachel said turning her face to him. "Fuck you!"

Everyone gasps, shock at their co-captain. Rachel Berry, the holy walking dictionary just cursed. Mike, Puck, Sam and Blaine chuckles seeing the bewildered expressions on Finn's and Mr. Schue's face.

"Go, Rachel!" Quinn said, cheering. Mercedes and Kurt hides their smiles, feeling proud to see her stand up.

"Could have said it better myself, Berry." Santana complimented, coming to stand beside her. Rachel beams proudly and held her head high.

Mr. Schue face crimsoned and glares at his students. "Enough. Rachel, I'm terribly dissappointed with your behaviour and I will not tolerate with your attitude. I-"

"Don't worry Mr. Schue. We won't be riding back home on the bus with you. The stench of your hair gel is worse than Blaine's super wednesday hair-gel day" Santana said, receiving an affronted 'hey!' by Blaine.

"Now look. I promised your parents that you will be returned home safely and-"

"You promised to not label us and become jerk doing so. Guess every promises you made you broke it after. So, we're gonna head out. Come on Britt, Rach." Santana said, dragging Rachel to a car with Brittany skipping beside her. The other New Directions stare longingly at the trio, wishing they could come with instead of spending a fifteen minutes awkward drive back to their school. What the heck, it's seven p.m, might as well just sleep for the whole ride.

"Thanks, Santana. It would have been an awkward drive back in the bus." Rachel said.

"Ehh, don't mentioned it. I can't believe Mr. Schue would do such a thing. You know, I really thought he has change since I slapped him the ass about his sucking Spanish teaching skills. Guess when you're a douche, you're always a douche." Santana shrugs as she opened the door to a car.

"You slap Mr. Schue in the ass?" Brittany asks.

"No, honey. It was a figurative speech." Santana replied.

"Who's car is this?" Rachel asks, hesitating to get inside. She will not enter a car that could possibly be stolen and risked her perfect record as a civilised and trouble-free citizen. NYADA wouldn't be impressed.

"Mine. I asked my cousin Lupe to drop it off. No way am I gonna ride that bus one more time and have to hear Finn with his sorrow ass singing another Air Supply song. That dude is pathetic!" she said, igniting the car engine and drive when everybody has settle inside.

Rachel sat primly on the back seat of the beat up chevy. Fiddling her fingers, she asks "Santana, is it true Finn kissed Patricia Kingsley?"

Looking at her through the mirror, Santana sighs. "Yeah. I saw them at Shane's party. Finn's a fuckwad. Thank god you didn't accept that stupid proposal."

"I can't believe he did that. I mean...I know that we're through, but he said he loved me and the fact that he wants to marry me and now not even a month since then, he kissed another girl?"

"Honey, he did a lot more than just kissing." Santana said. "But I should have probably not mentioned that. Sorry, Berry." she added seeing the crestfallen look on Rachel's face.

"Whatever." she said. Pissed off that she wasn't that important to Finn since he could easily get it on with another girl while she worry her butt off if he was doing okay and keeping her distance, planning a set list and everything. What an asshole!

Breathing deeply, she let it all out off her system, not wanting to be in a mad state just for a guy who is not worth her thought.

"Why are you two doing this?" she suddenly asks.

"Doing what?"

"Defending me. Being nice."

"What the hell, Berry. It's a crime now being nice?"

"No. But it's damn well suspicious when it is done to me. Nobody has been nice to me, except Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes. Certainly not you two."

"Well, forgive us if we want to do a little cheering up for the grieving ex-girlfriend. Rachel, Finn might be mourning from his rejection but everybody would be blind if they didn't see you having a shit hard time. You think we didn't notice you all being depressed and wallowing your midget ass woe to Glee and the set list?" Santana answers. She turned down the volume and promised Brittany a pack of gummy bears when she pouted. Brittany continues to sings.

"you do?" Rachel asks. Surprised that actually would actually see or cared. Finn was acting all sad and frustrated and naturally, the glee club comfort him, leaving Rachel behind feeling uncomfotable. But she didn't mind. If she was rejected to a proposal, she would have act more heartbroken than that.

"Of course we do. That's why we're taking you out tonight." Brittany said, still swaying and shaking to the songs from the radio.

"Excuse me? Taking me out? Wait, where are you taking me? I thought we were just going home?" Rachel asks, panic.

"We are going home. My home." Santana said.

"Why?"

"Cause we're gonna strip you off." Brittany said, giggling.

Rachel gulps, "Uhh... Not that I don't appreciate your concern and plans of involving me in your aversion of fun, but I'm not gay and I don't plan to experiment. Not until college that is." Rachel answers, cluthing her jacket tighter around her.

"Please, we're not having sex, Berry. We're gonna change some clothes before we take you to a night club downtown. A little dancing and partying for tonights win and to forget that jackshit you once called boyfriend."

"A night club? But, we're underage and getting busted for being in a club is not going to be on my permanent record."

"Relax, you friggid ass. I got some fake id's and Britt's uncle owns the club. You're eighteen, right?" Santana asks.

"I just turned seventeen last december, remember?" Rachel growled.

"Ehh, close enough. Besides, Kurt asks me to tell you that if you don't go with the plan, he will crawl into your bedroom and steal all your precious Barbra collections." Santana said as Brittany now loudly sings 'Remember, December'.

Rachel groans. This is going to be a long night.

* * *

The sounds of techno pop booms through the doors as Santana, Brittany and Rachel steps inside the night club. There was a long line waiting outside and if not for Brittany's connection, they would have waited until next year to actually enter the club.

Rachel takes a large intake breath. The club is huge! Despite the dingy and tacky looks on the outside, the club dimly lighted with dazzling lights shooting from the large disco balls hanging up on the high ceiling.

"Cool, right?" Brittany asks. Rachel only nodded and follows the two girl down the stairs to the mass of people, dancing and drinking on the dancefloor. Tables are full with strangers older than her sipping alcohol and Rachel cringed at the smell. They reach the bar where Brittany asks a bartender to call "Big Sully".

"Big Sully?" Rachel asks.

"My uncle. He owns the place." They all sit down and waited for a while as a big, buff and hairy man wearing black t-shirt in his late forties comes out from the back. He face was mean and scary until he sees Brittany.

"Bubba!" he said. Rachel holds back her laughter. The man despite his serious exterior look, has a voice of a chipmunk. He practically squeak!

"Uncle Sully!" Brittany leans over the counter top and hugs her uncle, smiling brightly.

"I see you brought your girlfriend. Olla bonita." he said to Santana. Santana said hi and he looks to Rachel.

"And who's the hot chick? No. Don't tell me she's a lesbian...and you're having a threesome?" he asks.

"Nahh, she a staight up bitch who just rejected a marriage proposal. Sully, meet Rachel Berry. Friggid midget and sing you to an eargasm." Santana introduces her. Rachel glare at her before reaching a hand over and shake hands with him.

"Hello, nice to meet you. I'm Rachel." she said politely.

"Call me Sully. Damn girl, you're all nice and sweet. How did you get involved with these bitches?" Brittany and Santana laughs as Rachel just smiles sheepishly. "And who the fuck ask you to get married? Aren't you a little too young to get married?"

"I am, but apparently my ex-boyfriend disagrees. Said he loves me too much to let go off me."

"Sounds like a fuckwad." Sully said.

"I know, right? And two weeks later, he shoving his tongue down some's slut's throath." Santana added.

"He did not!"

"He did. Lord Tubbington didn't approve." Brittany said.

"I bet he didn't, little sunshine." Sully cooed at Brittany like she's ten. Not that she is bothered.

"Yup. That's why we're here. Wanna show Rachel some great time without Finn crying in the corner."

"Then you come to the right place. Ricco, get these ladies some shots and keep an eye on them. They're my babies."he shouted. The girls giggled. "You girls have some fun. But not too much fun. I have a room upstairs if you guys want to crash. Got it?"

"Sure, Uncle Sully."

"And you," he said, looking at Rachel "you get your ass wasted and forget that little shit. Life is too short and exciting to just be tied down. You made the right choice, hotty." he winks and left the bar.

"He's nice." Rachel commented to the girls.

"What did I tell ya? And you went Julie Andrews on me and act like some prudish nun, not wanting to come down and wearing my clothes. It's designer, you know. I bought it from the bundle store my cousin illegally supplied." Santana said.

"But this dress doesn't cover enough of my body. I look like a slut!" she said, motioning to her body-fitted red dress with low scoop neck and equally low scoop back. She must be numb by now because the air is colder than it was outside despite the crammed environment.

"Rachel, what you're wearing is like a combination of all clothes inside this club. Look around, girls are dress in outfits more revealing and wears skirts meant for a two year old. You look like Mother Thresa here!" Rachel shouted. The music gets louder and people all around are dancing vigorously.

Looking around, Rachel has to admit, she was pretty much cover up than the girls occupant. Her cap sleeves and halfway around the thigh skirt looks way more discreet than the short shorts and tank top they are wearing. They look like trashy girls with no class. Even Santana looks more classy with her black leather skirt and ruffled top. Brittany was much more simpler, in a black skinny jeans and a yellow halter top, Hair pulled back in a pony tail.

Ricco came and puts three glass of shot in front of them. The couple pick up theirs and waited for Rachel to do the same. She hesitated.

Santana roll her eyes. "You're not gonna chicken shit now, are you?"

"I'm afraid my lack of current crude expressions unables me to understand your remarks. What did you mean?"

"Rachel, you are going to drink that thing and let loose. You need it."

"Actually, I don't. I am perfectly fine dealing with the misunfortunate events in my life sober."

"Yentl, you better get that stick outta your ass and drink it. We're gonna get drunk and have fun. Did you think Finn was crying and thinking of you when he kissed Patricia? No, he drink some booze and let loose, have fun and didn't even once think of you. Now, are you gonna be as pathetic as those silly girls in movies and cry over a stupid boy?" Santana argues.

"Come on, Rachel. It will be fun!" Brittany urges.

Rachel thinks it over. It's not like she was that sad over Finn. No. she can get over him in a few weeks maybe. It's the consuming alcohol that has her worried. How are they going to get home if they are all drunk? She voice her question to the girls.

Santana assures her that if anything happens, they will crash here and return home tomorrow. Besides, Rachel's dads is gone for a whole week. Sam already knows about it and is sleeping over at Artie's.

"One shot. That's all I'm taking." Rachel said.

"As long as you're having fun. Bottoms up!" and the three girls drinks it all in a stride.

"Woohoo, LET'S PARTY!"

* * *

Rachel laughs as she dances with Santana and Brittany. Santana grind her hips at Brittany and they dance to the beat while Rachel watches and dance in front of them. A guy comes over and dances with her, putting his hands on her hips and close the space between them, swaying their hips to the beat. The guy was hot and Rachel is feeling all flustered and warm, excited and exhilarated.

She kept her promise to only drink once. Afterwards, she pesters the bartender to give her soda, much to Santana's disgress. She had coaxed her to try drink another shot or maybe try some other alcoholic drink but Rachel didn't budge. She was already feeling a little tipsy and light-headed, giggling and laughing to anything that a male would say to her when they approach her. They didn't mind since they were more interested in her legs, breasts and ass. What is it with boys and her body? Though when she look down and inspect herself in a mirror, she hace to admit she have a smoking hot body! She giggled (see?).

"Rachel. Hey, Rachel! We have to sing!" Santana shouted. Her raspy voice a little higher than usual and grinning madly, dunk off her ass. Brittany was the same. Her face is red and blotchy but still pretty.

"Sing?" she asks, keeping her eyes to her dance partner. He is handsome, but not her type. If she even have a type. But he dance really well. Not as well as Mike Chang but good enough to get her feeling hot. Rachel bumped her hips with his and smiles naughtily. God, she feels so alive!

Rachel feels as her arms being untangled from her partner's body. Santana had grab her arms and pulling her away.

"We should sing. On the stage." Santana shouted over the music. Brittany is nodding eagerly and jumping around, dancing.

"Like an impromptu performance?" Rachel asks, smiling brightly.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say. Britt, Wanna sing along?"

"I wanna dance on the stage."

Santana roll her eyes, "Come on then, Let's talk to the DJ."

* * *

Silas leans over the railing. His eyes scans the crowd. Looking for potential buyers. After dealing with a big client over four pounds of his special MILF products, his last customer, a couple who wanted some fun while on their honeymoon, stumble across his private booth. Lucky them.

He smirks as he watches people on the dancefloor, dancing like there's no tomorrow. They all come here to dance, to drink. To forget about all of it, downing themselves with scotch's and vodka's and the bloody mary's, then dance their way into oblivion, not a single fuck given about the world they left behind at the entrance door.

But not him. No. He is here for business. As always.

His musing was interrupted by a guy who greets him and asks if he could have some weeds a girl from the bar mentioned he could get from him. Smiling, he nodded and presented a small pack of his pride and joy. Exchaging it with a fifty dollar note, he bid the dude a goodbye and told him he would be here next week if he wants more. He's all dry now. Dismissing the guy, he went back to his activity, watching and scouting. This time, for some pussy. He gulps his last drink, pretty much drunk his ass off. But his business is close for the night and he can still drive. Both his car and some lucky girl. If he could find one. He hopes.

The music stops and the crowd booed at the DJ. Silas watches as the DJ calms down the drunken crowd. People are so pissy when they don't get their shit.

"All right ya'll. We got a special gig tonight from the foxy ladies. Come here, girl and give us your name." The DJ said and Silas snorted, expecting two cougars who probably just found out their husbands are gay and are fucking each other and now thinks that a night out to the club with some girlfriends will be a life-altering fucking experience. He moves from his spot and climb down the stairs to the bar.

"I'm Santana and this is Rachel. That's my girlfriend, Brittany and we're singing a song" A raspy voice said through the mic. Silas ignores it as he grab a stool and sit down, ordering a beer. The stereo booms and some techno pop, bullshit songs plays. He hates this kind of songs. It's one of the reason why he loathe coming here.

The crowd doesn't share his hatred as they cheered loudly.

"_Yellow diamonds in the lights,_

_and we're standing side by side._

_As your shadows crosses mine_

_What it takes t__o come alive._"

Silas turns in his seat. Woah, that has got to be the most beautiful voice he ever hears live in his entire life. He looks to the stage and nearly creamed. The girl singing the song is super hot. Like super fucking sexy hot! Her hair is that dark and shiny with waves curving that pretty face of hers...

"_We found love in a hopeless place__  
__We found love in a hopeless place__  
__We found love in a hopeless place__  
__We found love in a hopeless place"_

That friends of her was not so bad, hotter than her actually. But Silas couldn't let his gaze fell for another. His are fixed on the tiny girl with a killer voice. She was short, yeah. But that legs, man. They could go on and on. He could already imagine her in his bed, with that legs wrapping his body. Fuck!

"_Shine a light through an open door__  
__Love and life I will divide__  
__Turn away cause I need you more__  
__Feel the heartbeat in my mind"_

The girl dance around with another girl as her friend sings. She doesn't look too drunk, but Silas wasn't sure. Her hips swaying to the beat and man, what an ass! She laughs when her blond friend did a a crazy spin and spazzes like an idiot. Definitely drunk.

"It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny

But I've gotta let it go,ohh!"

Man, that voice. Shit! He wants her. No. he needs her. That voice and that body and that smile... He's not leaving this place without her. No fucking way.

He grab his beer and drinks it, watching the girl sing with her friends until the very end. Silas would actually say that he enjoys the performance. Shitty song or not. She sang it good enough to fucking bear with it. Everyone wanted an encore and he watches as his target smiles widely before whispering something to her friends and the DJ. Her other friend, the dark hair and big boobs nodded while the blonde jumps excitedly.

"Okay," she said. She has nice voice. "We'll perform once more because leaving an unsatisfied crowd is a disrespectful thing to do. So, we will perform a classic number, one covered by Joan Jett and the Blackhearts."

"So ya'll dudes grab some dicks, or chicks if you go that way and let some touching going around!" the other girl said.

Drum beats echo inside the club and everyone cheers. Silas smirks, gotta hand it to the girls, they got some cool song choices. He waited as his girl sings.

Fuck, he nearly came. His girl is singing so seductively and moving that body of hers and touching her body. Damn. She's hot. Not he's not the only one who notices. Nearly every guy in the room is checking her out. Some stupid enough to watch her other friends. Fuckwad. He's going to get the girl, no matter what.

She ended the song with a perfectly, hitting the high notes and flipping her hair out, like some rocker chick in a tight blue dress and heels. Super hot. He was so tansfixed by her, he nearly missed the kiss shared by her two friends beside her. People are in a roar over that. Seeing two girls kissing are always a turn on.

Silas drinks the whole bottle before he gets up and struds over to where the girl went. She and her friends are surrounded by dudes (and chicks) who think they could have a chance and fucking take her away from him. Nope. She's mine.

After he gets through these drunken dickwads away from her. Fuck!

"Alright, alright. Ya'll just calm down. Me and my girls are trying to have some fun. So, move over cause we're gonna dance." her singing friend with the dark hair and big boobs, a latino girl said to the crowd and push her way, dragging her friends with her, to the dance floor , passing Silas and dances. Immediately everyone joins in, dancing like lunatics, trying to get her attention, seeing as she is the only ones who is available. Her latino friend snarls at whoever nears her and her blonde companion. Lesbo, he thought.

But that's not important. What is important is getting some contact with that girl before he losses his shit. Come on, Silas. Man up. Those posers has nothing against you and your looks, he thought vainly. He smirks and watches the girl, his girl. Every move she makes and he watches it with avid attention. He's gonna watch her until she could practically feel him does it ang get hot. Just work your charm boy, he thought.

* * *

Rachel feels very giddy and elated. Guys are swarming, trying to get her attention. Boys, guys, mens. Even women! Rachel never felt more wanted in her life. She dance around gracefully grabbing a random guy and chuckles, high on her happiness and a little bit tipsy now than before. Guess the shots are finally kicking in. she better drink some water.

"Do you think you can get me some water? I'm feeling a bit parched." she said to her dance partner.

"Anything to get you wet, hun." He left quickly and Rachel looks at him, disgusted. As if she's going to accept anything from him when he just said that.

She continues to dance and flees from one guy to another, just to avoid the her previous dance partner, holding a glass of apple martini. Though it was slosh everywhere, leaving a tiny umbrella inside. Rachel laughs merrily and said thank you to the man she danced and left the crowded area to the bar. Feeling as if someone is watching her, she turns around and across the dancefloor, a pair of blue eyes met hers. She inspect further and holy Barbra, the guy is hot! Like really hot. Blonde hair, strong jaws and tall if she deduced rightly in her mystified state.

And he is checking her out. Totally! Oh my, she flustered. She give him a last look before going back to the bar and order a glass of water. Ricco handed her a mineral water bottle and she drinks it, sighing at the cool water flowing down her throat. Finished, she gave a flying kiss to Ricco before going back to the dancefloor. Seeing Santana and Brittany, she goes to them and dances together. Screaming how fun it is and how glad she is she'd agrred to this. The other whoops and continues to move their body. As she dance, Rachel could feel eyes staring at her, watching her every move. She is sure it was from the same guy, in spite of the other dozens pairs on her. She moves her body more gracefully, more sultry. Knowing that _he_ would be watching.

As the song ended, Rachel told Brittany that she's gonna leave this one out and rest. Brittany nodded. Santana was once again busy fending off admirers from Brittany. Rachel chuckles and went to their table, smiling at everyone. She passes _him _on her journey, giving a fleeting glance and what she hope a smouldering gaze, because in her state of mind, she could have been leering at him and that would not have look good. Sitting down. She grab her drink, intending to drink it before a hand stop her.

"You should probably stop before you do that. Never know what people might be putting in there."

I's him. The guy with the blue eyes. Sweet Barbra. He's hot. Way beyond hot. All dressed up in a black shirt with a black suit. Up close, his blonde hair looks lighter and his strong jaws, sexy and the eyes... Not to forget the lips. Wow. She stare at his lips, wondering how it would feel against hers.

His lips is grinning and it was sexy until Rachel realizes that he's grinning at her, checking him out. Shoot!

"Umm, and why would you say that?" she said, blinking and pulling herself together. No need to be all 'bat-shit crazy' now, Rachel. Kurt wouldn't approve. Smiling softly, she puts down the can of soda. He moves his hands away. The tingles disappears.

"It's a club and you're the hottest chicks inside. People would do anything get some good time with you." he drawls.

Rachel smiles drop. "You mean... people would put things...and drug me?" she asks, panic. The reality of the situation she could have nearly been through if she drank the soda. Why would people do such a thing?!

Seeing her upset, he immediately comforts her, sitting down next to her. "Hey, hey. Take it easy. It's okay. It might not have even been spiked. I was just telling you to be careful. There's no need to be worried." he said.

"There's not?" he shake his head and Rachel breath in relief, still a little wary but know now she have to be careful.

She chuckles, "you must think I'm an idiot. Worried over such a thing."

"No. it's cool that you did. Otherwise I would have been worried. A girl who concerns about herself is better than one who don't give a shit. Those are the girls that usually wind up dead." he said. "And I'm just scaring you with this. I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. Good to know my actions was the right respond." he laughs and Rachel can't help the butterflies in her stomach fluttering their wings, seeing his smile. He stops and openly checks her out and she's not exactly offended by it. More like enjoys it. This guy is driving her nuts.

"I'm Sil- Mike. I'm Mike." Rachel notice the stutters but ignores it.

"Rachel." they shake their hands. Again, the tingling and electicity rushes through their hands and he lets a finger to graze her hand when he lets it go, sending shock waves over her body.

"Nice to meet you, Rachel. By the way, lovely voice."

"Thank you." she beams. A compliment on her voice always generates a good feeling in her.

"So, what's your story?" he asks.

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone comes here with a reason. A story. Some are in their honeymoon. Some just got fired from their jobs. Some finds out her husband sucking off the neighbours dick." Rachel had to laugh at that one, despite hearing the cuss words. "So, what's your story?"

"I'm just here with my friends. Hanging out, dancing, have some fun. We just won a choir singing competiton for our school."

"Really?"

"Hmmm. Well, I did rejected a proposal from my boyfriend of two years." she added. He look shock., eyes big. Rachel use the opportunity to stare at them. They were really blue.

"Wow. Stupid for him but lucky for me."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Rachel asks, wanting it to sound like she was insulted by his suggestion but it came off as interested and seducing. Who on Earth was she kidding. He's hot as hell and she's is getting hotter every minute just looking at him. Or him looking at her. He makes her feel so hot!

"It means whatever you what it to mean." he said. He roam his eyes on her body, making her all hot and bothered before pulling his gaze to the dancefloor. Rachel use the time to roam her own eyes over his. Strong, hard handsome face with dark blonde hair. A tough squared shoulders that Rachel is sure he has spent an amount of time in the gym. He must be like what? Twenty-five, twenty six? Doesn't matter. He's gorgeous.

"Done checking me out?" he said suddenly, eyes still on the dancefloor. He smirks and Rachel turns away, ashamed at being caught, but not all regret it. Oh no, she feeling too bold now.

"Do you wanna dance?" he asks.

Rachel wanted to say yes and have her body rubs his while they dance to a song and have her whisk away but her heels are killing her and her feet agr going numb.

"I have to pass."

"Good. I didn't want too."

"then why did you asks?"

"Being polite...and maybe see if I could have the chance to have you grind your hips and moving it against mine like how you did on the stage. Really impressive, by the way." he said nonchalantly, but his eyes speaks volume of his lust towards her. Rachel could her body heats up. Woah, no man has ever done that to her before, not even Finn, Noah, Blaine or even Mr. Martinez.

She shifted in her seat (he chuckles) and finding that spunk and confidence she always brings when facing a competition, she leans forward. "Maybe you could give it a try and see if you can find something else to do."

"Like what?" Damn him, he was trying to make her do the first move! Well, Rachel is not going to fall for that. If he wants her, he's gonna work for it.

Rachel shrugs and gets up. "I don't know. But I'll guess I'll just leave you for a while to think about it while I go to the bar to get some- Whoommffph." she stumbles back when he pulls her hand and gasps as she sprawl herself on his lap, his lips attaches to hers, kissing her.

She kiss him back, putting a palm over at his face and another around his neck. His hands are on her hips and her back, holding her close. He is without a doubt, the best kiss and kisser she ever had. His lips are wonderful and when he sucks and slip his tongue, oh! Definitely her best yet.

His hands are in her hair now, grabbing and pulling, only adding the sensation that is already building deep inside her. Rachel slips her hands inside his jacket. Feeling the hard chest underneath his shirt.

Rachel pulls away, her head is getting dizzy from the lack of air. She always forgot to breathe when she kissed.

"Woah." she inhales, catching her breaths. She looks up to Mike and smiles.

"What, that's it?"

Oh, hell to the no. he did not just asks that. He was of course the best kiss she ever had but she was not some floozy, inexperienced kisser. God, she nearly turned a gay man straight because of her kiss (and turn him back gay, 100 %. but that's not important!).

She was about to lecture him on how much of a jerk he's acting right now and defend her kissing skills when slowly a smirks forms on his lips and he laughs.

"Man, you should have seen the look on your face when I said that. Like I just shit your pants."

Damn him, he was joking?

"Haha, laugh all you want but let just end this here, shall we?" she said and untangle her arms around him and push herself away from him, but he quickly grab her hips and secure her back on his lap.

"Hey, hey. I'm sorry. I was just joking." he kiss her, hard and when Rachel responded, feeling her getting high off it, he pulls away, leaving her wanting more. She pouted. "That, was amazing." he said. His fingers brushing small circles on her thighs that driving her nuts.

"More?" she asks. Looking around, he nodded and he tells her to get up and he leads them to the direction of the toilet. Rachel scrunch up her nose and inches closer to him, seeing the too drunk people blindly moving around and some high on a pungent smell, something organic. Mike turn around and wrap his arms around her, covering her up.

"Don't smell it. Breath through your mouth." Rachel nodded at his direction nd follows as they make their way to one of the doors label women. Rachel hesitated but Mike struts inside like he owns the place. It's a really small restroom, with three toilet stalls and sinks on the other side of the wall with a large mirror covering the walls. The ladies occupant inside all left, some snickering and giglling at her. Rachel couldn't have gone all the more red on her face.

Hearing the last person got out, Mike picks her up and push her against the walls, attacking her lips. She made no qualms about it and responded as enthusiastically. His hands wanders over her body, to th end of her dress where he lifts it up and grab her panties to slide it down and off of her, throwing it away blindly. Cool air seeps between the heat between her legs.

Mike breaks the kiss and moves his lips down her ear and necks, kissing and biting. It feels so good!

"You know...when I said more..I didn't actually mean to have sex inside the restroom...Shit!" she moans as he inserted a finger inside her and a his thumb rubbing her clit.

"You mean...you wanna stop?"

"God, No!" Mike chuckles and continues to pump in his fingers, rubbing his thumb on that little bundle of nerves while kissing her into oblivion. Rachel moves her lips from his mouth and trail her lips over his jaws. He whispers in her ear how hot she was when she was up on that stage. Singing and wiggling that hot ass. Rachel groans when he bites her collarbone and suck on it. His other hand still busy between her legs.

Rachel grabs his hair and pull, elliciting a moan from him. Good, because she's not the only who's going to be pleasured by all this. She kiss him and roam her hands over his body, feeling that chest and down to the front of his pants where a slight bulge is forming. She rubs it through the pants and smiles wickedly when he groans.

He leans more heavily on her as she work the belts on his pants and unzipping his pants. She looks up at him and smirks.

He inserts another finger inside her.

"Ahh...you did that on purpose." she accused him, breathing hard.

"I had to get you off first." he said.

"How galant of you."

"Chicks digs those chivalry shit."

Rachel laughs but it dies down when the he moves his fingers faster, stretching her and rubbing her in all the right spots. "Oh god." She let her head fell back and screams softly as she come.

It wasn't a few seconds after she came down from her high when Mike push his dick inside of her, creating a loud moan from both of them. At this point, neither cared about what people would hear. What they are having is freaking amazing!

"God, Rachel. You feel so good. So tight!" he said before thrusting inside and out, creating hot friction for the both of them. He lifts her left leg and thrusts harder, hitting a deeper spots inside her, making her moan.

Rachel is simply in a sex bliss. Her dress is rumpled, her hair dissaray and she's having sex in a restroom but having Mike's dick inside of her feels so good. She never wants it to end. Her hips thrust forward, meeting his and he grins in approval.

He thrusts faster, making the her walls more sensitive than before and tighten around him before she comes, with him reaching his climax a few seconds after. Rachel leans heavily against the wall while Mike slump on her. Both breathing hard.

Rachel close her eyes. God, she never had orgasm twice in a row. With finn pre-ejaculation problems. It usually takes him a while (like two hours) to get it up again when they did, he always came first. She usually have to fake and orgasm and fend to herself afterward in her bathroom. Thank God she never accepted that proposal.

Mike harsh breathing tickles her neck and she chuckles. Mike leans back and she smile at him.

"More?" he asks.

* * *

Kurt is going to flip if he knows what she is doing right now! Stumbling on the stairs to her bedroom, she and Mike never keep their mouth apart as she fumbles, opening the door to her bedroom. Mike shot it close using his feet and locks it.

Rachel wrap her arms around him and jump to wrap his legs around him. The heat from her hips meets his. Mike lands them down on the centre of her bed, covering her body with his. It feels good to have him on her, his weight crush her but to the point of drowning. It feels delicious and even more so when he cup her face as they kiss. Those large hands. They feel so good.

She had agreed to his offer and said they should go to her house, since nobody is there. It was hard convincing Santana and Brittany about it but with a quick lecture on why there were here in the first place and she could finaaly move on from Finn if she goes with him did the two girls relent, but Santana is checking up on her every twenty minutes. Squealing, she grabs Mike's arms and steps outside before he directs him to the car.

Rachel moans as Mike kiss her neck. Well, at least she did one thing right. If anything happens and Mike turns out to be a mass-murderer, she is in her house where all the safety precautions and weapons she can use to defend herself is available.

Mike ripped open her dress , she better buys a new one for Santana, and smirks.

"Finally!" he said before swooping down to kiss her breast, while playing another with his hands. Rachel moans in between her laughs. That's another thing about Mike. He can make her laugh while having sex. Like it is the most natural thing to do. As if you're playing a game or reading a book. He makes sex simpler while giving mindblowing pleasure.

Ad that tongue, Holy smokes. That tongue can do wonders on probably anything. Rachel push her hips towards his mouth, wanting more of his tongue inside her. Finn would never go down on her.

Well, they did have sex like three or four times. If you can't masturbating by yourself afterwards as sex.

Coming off from her second climax, she flips him over, surprising him as she kiss him, traces of herself left on his lips. That just made her more wanton and sexy. Because he makes her feel sexy. His eyes are hard on her so lustful. And the things he whispers in her ears. About her tantalizing legs. Her sexy ass. Her breasts, her hair, her eyes, her smile, her whole freaking body! He worship her body and that just melts her with desire.

Giving a blowjob was never a thing she would do since it could compromise her voice. But she was always curious and with Finn, it was always too late and she never get the chance. So, it's her first time and she licks it slowly and envelops the head inside her mouth, her tongue on the little slit. Hearing him graon in pleasure just encourage her further. Let's just say, Cosmopolitan was right.

"You are an incredible woman." he said as they kissed. She on her back with him on top. It is wonderful, feeling his chest againsts her and feets rubbing against each other. It is playful and sensual.

She remembers distinctly about an article she read. About how guys with big foot and large hands having a large penis? Yeah, she dismiss it when she had sex with Finn but sweet Barbra! Mike is the living proof of the myth being true. She grab his shoulders, leaving angry marks on his back as he thrusts faster inside her.

"Oh Mike.."

"Silas." he said.

"Silas. That's. My. Real. Name." he said, panting. "Call me Silas."

"_Silas._" the name suits him. Much better than Mike did.

It's official. Silas/Mike is the only guy she have ever had sex with. Finn never counted. Silas was amazing, bold and huge! (you get what she means) He just...knows what to do with her body. Every touch, every kiss, every lick, every bite, every thrusts. It was perfect! Rachel sighs in content as she pulls her comforter up, covering her as she waits for Silas to come out from the bathroom, disposing the condom he used. Thank God he packs some. The boxes of condom from was full yet it wouldn't fit Silas. Rachel grins as she closes her eyes, fully satiated.

The bed dip beside her and let her body roll to the side, landing against his body and Rachel snuggles, rubbing her nose on his chest. It rumbles softly with laughters.

"Rachel," she opens her eyes. "More?"

This is going to be a long night.

* * *

**So this is it. A new story. I hope I didn't make too much mistakes as I'm writing this until 4 AM. Yeah. Didn't want that idea float away.**

**There you have it. A Silas/Rachel pairing fic. Unusual, yes. But that's what you get for having a weird obbsession for tv characters and an amount load of free shitty time.**

**But that won't be for long since I'm going back to Uni this March. And there's still Klaine FTW! To be seen to. :/**

**Review. Constructive criticism and no flames. That's all I ask.**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

High On You.

Chapter 2

Copyright: Nothing you recognize is mine except the plotline.

* * *

Fuck, he shouldn't have drunk too much last night. Hangover's a bitch! He squints his eyes, feeling the rays of sun seeping through the curtains and attacking his eyes. Groggily, he tries to move his arms when he felt the weight on it and noticed the slow breaths exhales on his chest. Looking down, he blinks.

It's her! The girl from the club. The one that sang that shitty song on the stage. Fuck, he'd fucking nailed her. He did it! What was her name again? Damn it! Something with an 'R'...

_Rachel_. Yeah. Rachel. That's her name. Rachel. He chants her name in his head and a smile crept on his face. Damn, fuck hangover. He feels better already! The chick is pretty and sexy as hell. Memories of last night floods his brain, a little hazy but from what he remembers from it, he can summarise that it was HOT! Her legs, her body, her skin, her mouth. Everything was perfect! Hot!

But last night wasn't just hot. It was intense. More intense than any of his experience with a female for the last 25 years in his life. Yeah, the chick is _that_ good! Or maybe it was _him _that was just good.

He smiles to himself. Who cares? She and him in bed together? Magic happens. Seriously.

He blinks away the sleep from his eyes, smiling as he traces his index finger over at her nose. It was slightly large but actually compliments her face. He didn't mind it. At least it proves to him that she's not some high-maintenance, valley bitch girl that went under the knife to transform every fucking thing of their body that doesn't appeal to Elle magazine. She's confident with her body.

And that's what probably enticed him last night. She said it was her first time ever doing some of the things they did last night but she was far from shy about it. He didn't believe her but seeing her awkwardness and slips on some of the things she did confirmed her statement. But she was confident and eager to pleased and be pleased. Something that Silas had no trouble doing. He traces his fingers lower, feeling his own breath quicken and his dick hard, to her mouth, her jaw and downwards... he kiss her softly on the mouth. She didn't wake up. His hands travels lower, brushing her breasts and flick a nipple, seeing it rise in response. She shivers. Good.

His hand wanders further down and holy shit- she's already wet! Smiling to himself, naughty girl, he slips one legs between hers and swoop his fingers inside her heat. Fuck damn. He exhales heavily. She's not even waking up! Heavy sleeper, he thought as he rubs her clits and brings himself closer to her body, feeling his morning wood against her smooth, cool stomach. Damn it, he can't take it anymore.

Apparently, so does her as she groans in her sleep. Damn, she looks so innocent and sexy like that. He plunge his finger faster, slipping another inside and relish the pleasure when she moans in her sleep.

Damn it, he's not covered! Cursing, he pull out his fingers, she moans at her loss, and quickly take the foil on bedside table on his side, ripping it apart like his life depends on it and roll the condom on himself. Turning, he looks at her face, watching whether she was awake or not. She isn't yet, but that's not gonna stop him.

Adjusting himself, he grabs her ass, bringing her hips closer and enters her. Fuck yeah, this is it. Damn that feels good. He began to thrust and Rachel muffle in her sleep. He looks at her face. She's blinking the sleep away from her eyes and instantly her eyes drawn to their joined hips and gasp.

"Good morning." he said, smiling down at her when she looks up before kissing her. It took a while before she responds back. She moans as he speed up his thrusts and he broke the kiss. He looks at her, lips swollen from the kiss, eyes daze and face flushed with desire. This is exactly what he should be waking up to in the morning. Seriously. Rachel put her arm around his neck, trying to bring them closer and put her head over his shoulder but he grab her head and held her apart. Her eyes questioning.

"I want to see your face." he said. She blinks, befuddle by his request but then he hits somewhere inside her that was right and it sends immense pleasure for both of them and hell yeah, he loves watching her face when he does that. He grabs her hair and pull, mixing pain with her pleasure and thrust harder and deeper, sweats began dripping on his temple and hers. The smell of sex in the room fuel their desire and Rachel too began moving her hips, in sync with his, moaning as the rush of heated pleasure course to her body. He notices her biting her lips, preventing her from screaming.

"Scream." he ordered. "I thought you said this room was soundproofed?"

"I don't want to make you deaf." He laughs. oh yeah, she's a screamer all right. Thank god the room is soundproof, or else three houses down would hear what they were doing. Not that even bothers him. Not at all. Man, what is it with this girl and making him laugh in bed and still be hot and hard, plunging endlessly in her. "God, Rachel. You're so fucking tight!"

"I'm close...I-I ahhh, I'm coming." she moans. He rock faster and she come, her walls clench and sweet jesus! He shoot his load, growled and roll over to lay on top of her, breathing hard. Fuck yeah. That was... fuck, he can't describe it. Why the fuck does he always leave when morning sex could be this good?

Nahh, he thought. It wasn't because of morning sex. It is because of _her_. Rachel. She's one hell of a woman. She grabs his face and they smile at each other before kissing. It was a slow kiss that soon transpires into a battle of dominance. He won but soon she have to pull apart, and take a long, deep breaths. He smirks.

"What did I tell you?"

"Either breathe through your nose or take short breath during kisses." she answers.

He nodded and smiles before swooping down for a quick kiss. " I gotta go get this junk off." he said, slipping out of her, he notices her short intake of breath, and get out of the bed to dispose the condom in the bathroom, stark naked. No need to hide himself from her, he knows he is damn well sexy and hot, he could feel her gaze roaming his body as he walks.

He took off the condom and flushed it down the toilet and relieve himself. Once done, he looks into the mirror at his reflection. His eyes looks tired and his hair is fucking insane going on in all direction. But he smiles. He is tired because he just spent a crazy wild night having sex with the most incredible creature ever and his hair was being pulled with want by said creature. Turning around, he inspect the half moon shaped and finger marks on his back. Sweet fuck, that must have happened when they...shit, he's hard just thinking about it!

He should leave. He never stayed over after having sex, let alone have sex the morning after. He's always up before the sun is and grabbed his pants and clothes before the girls wake up. It would be just big messed up shit to have them asking for a date and to 'stick around'.

But... leaving her, Rachel behind? Seriously? Leave behind a girl who is so hot, he nearly creamed at the sight? Leave behind the girl who was so...man, he should just stay. No, he _must _fucking stay. He'll leave later. When she starts being clingy and desperate. Or maybe when he has enough of her. Yeah. That's it.

But fuck, will he ever get enough of her?

He open the door to the bathroom. She was staring at her phone but look up and fuck yeah, he'd definitely made the right choice because she is literally eye-fucking him right now. Guess it's round two...

"You have to leave." she said suddenly.

WHAT THE FUCK?!

/\\\

"What?" he asks.

Shoot, he's mad. Well, he should be mad, she is kicking him out of her house! And she didn't even want too. But her dads are arriving in just an hour from now and Sam is on his way back and she does not want to explain to any of them why there is a gorgeous twenty something fine male specimen naked in her room. Sam would flip and Dad and daddy could very well have a heart attack!

"I-I'm sorry. But you have to go." she said, moving her gaze to the floor. Away from his chiseled chest and hard... Damn him, her cheeks are burning!

"Why?" he asks.

"Because my dads are on their way back and so is my brother and I don't think they would like being surprise to see a stranger inside their house." with their teenage daughter, she thought. She had said it all in a cocky tone, acting in what Noah would say is her 'bat-shit crazy' voice. She wrap the satin sheets around her, tying it on her chest before rising up and bending down, picking up his boxers and pants. "Here." she throws it to him and walks to the vanity table, brushing her hair. She watches him over at the large mirror stand beside her. His face blank as he looks at her but shake his head and smile afterwards.

"I guess I'll leave then." he said, slipping on his boxers and pants. Rachel pouted.

"Hurry, and make sure you don't leave anything behind. I don't want anything to indicate your presence here last night." she said. She failed to notice his raised eyebrows at her since she was busy hiding her chemistry textbook inside her drawers. That was close, she thought. Prepping her self, she held her head high and continue to brush her fuzzy hair smooth, acting like there was not a care in this world except on the inside she is practically screaming at Sam for calling her and ending what could have been the most incredible morning and day she could ever had with a man.

Also to her dads. How dare they decided to come back early! She was putting her brush back on the table when she felt herself being yanked up off the chair, her back colliding with a hard, shirt covered chest. Her satin-covered body is position directly in front of her mirror. She indrawn a sharp breath. Silas is standing behind her, hands on her arms, trapping her in place. Her head didn't even reach his chin and he's already dressed up in his last night attire. Rachel forgot how good looking he is. How in the world did they ever end up here was beyond her.

He lower his head, his blue eyes straight at her through the mirror, "Never tries that shit on me again." he hissed in her ear. She should be afraid because she doesn't know him well enough to know what he could be capable enough to do but she could not help but feel arouse by this. "Do that again and I'll fucking teach you a lesson on how not to be rude to a guest. Especially the ones you let sleep on your bed." he added. Rachel gulped.

"Silas-"

"Shh..." he silences her. Rachel breath quickens as his left hand that was on her arm trail all the way down to her fingers. Their fingers brush and the action was so innocent and sweet yet felt almost erotic to her.

Silas lean down, his cool breath sent shivers down her back and crazy heat down on her loins. His body pressed agains her back, she could feel the hard bulge on her lower back. He kiss her hair and looks at the mirror at her. Rachel was distracted by his gorgeous face and his beautiful lustful eyes that it surprises her when suddenly his left hand move forward, slipping inside the sheets and covers her pussy, fingers rubbing her clit.

"Ohh!" Rachel close her eyes.

"Don't close your eyes! Open it." he instructed. She did what he asks and moans as he slips his fingers inside. "Now, you're gonna say you're sorry for kicking me out." he said as he quickens his speed in her.

What? Rachel was confuse, mad and incredibly turn on. His finger is.._are__,_since he slide in another one, making magic and damn him for forcing her to keep her eyes open because now she have to see her nether region being defile by his fingers since he push away the sheets from covering her up. Her knees buckled and Rachel lifted her arms, grabbing his hair roughly. The sights were too much for her and she could feel herself losing it.

"Say you're sorry, Rachel."

"I'm-I..I'm-Ahh," his right left her arms and went for her chest. His palm graze her protruding nipple, sending jolts of pleasure to her body before squishing the whole globe in his hand.

"Silas.." she moans. She is nearing her climax and he knows it because he decrease his plunging fingers. "Silas!"

Seeing her frustration, he smirks, damn him! He quickens his ministrations. "Say you're sorry." he growled. There was no anger in his voice. Just lust and desire.

"I'm..I-I'm s-sorry. Ahhh!" she exploded and come. Her head fall back, hitting his chest, eyes fluttering in ecstasy and she sighs a satisfied breaths. Sweet holy Barbra, that was...she is..he just..amazing!

He moves his hands away from her, she groan a little at the lost contact, and turn her around to face him. Rachel look up at him and sees the fire in his eyes. He grab the front of the sheet and pull it away, leaving her naked in a pool of satin sheet on the floor, in front of him. Rachel didn't dare to do anything, she was so turned on by his actions and his roaming gaze on her body. Self consciousness never struck her now since he is making her feel so alive and sexy.

"You are so beautiful." he said before leaning down and kissing her passionately. His hands cupped her face and Rachel was bursting with want for him, kissing him back with all the desire in her, sucking and tasting. His left hand left her cheeks and descend down, fire trailing down her back as he grab her waist and bring her closer, molding her naked body to his. Rachel sighs and wrap her own arms around his neck and never want to let go because if she did, she knew she would never have him like this again. See him, kiss him, make love to him, or even talk and laugh with him. He was such an enigma and she wanted to know him. But she's seventeen and that alone answers all her questions why he shouldn't stay and be with her. At that moment, Rachel felt she could cry because last night and today was the best thing that ever happened to her since her doom with Finn. Now, she has to let Silas go.

Rachel felt him pulled away and she kept her eyes closed, relishing the amazing kiss she just had. Silas always give kisses that left her breathless.

He kissed her on top of her head and whispers his goodbye, "I'll see you soon, Rachel."

she open her eyes and watch the twinkling, mischievious blue eyes staring at her, full smirk on his face as he step away from her. "I'll show myself out." he said and with a wink, he left her room.

Rachel sighs and shakes her head. She is going to take a really, long, cool shower.

/\\\

"Tell me you are not lying in a ditch somewhere, raped or dead or both and now I'm talking to your ghost because you want to avenge me for your death?"

"I'm happy to report to you that I am safely sound inside my house and that you have a very creative imagination, Santana."

"Shut the fuck up...Wait, what do you mean, you're safe back home?"

"It means that I'm at home?"

"You didn't bring that guy back to your house, didn't ya?"

"Yes, I did...?"

"Motherfucking shit, Rachel! You do not bring a stranger back to your house, you idiot!" Rachel leans away from her phone as Santana shouted. What is her problem?

"I will ignore your usage of profane languange at me since I am more intrigued by the concern over me going back home." she said.

"You went back to home with a stranger! Gosh, Berry. I didn't know you could be that stupid!"

"Hey! I-"

"No, you listen to me," Santana cuts her "What if that guy was a rapist? Huh? A serial killer or a drug lord? You could have been killed, Rachel! Shit, if Kurt finds out, he's gonna be so pissed!" she shouted.

"But I didn't!"

"Yet. What if he was just scouting his victims place, huh? Finding some way to make it look like an accident inside your house when you are murdered?!"

"Come on, Santana. Nothing bad is going to happen. He was just a guy I spend the night with and would have spend the day with if my dads and Sam didn't decides to came back early." Rachel answers.

"Oh, you better hope he is not just some guy because fairypants is coming over and so do I and you're gonna tell us all about your frisky business last night. _After_ we lecture you for your stupid judgements." Santana said.

"I thought you said you-"

"I know what I said, but I still wanna hear the kinky stuff you did last night. At least there's some lessons I could tell the grandchildrens after you dropped dead being murdered." Santana said. Rachel roll her eyes.

"And that would be?"

"Have sex before you die."

/\\\

Santana was right, Kurt did went on a rampage and scolded her, telling her how reckless and irresponsible she had behave. Inviting some hot, twenty something hunk inside her house and have her way with him (Rachel could help but blush at this when the memories surfaces. Santana had smacked her on the head). She could have gotten hurt and maybe robbed and anything that the world could permit to happened to one Rachel Berry. Santana was yapping beside him, agreeing to all Kurt's statement only with added obscene languange and gesture.

But Rachel shrugs it all off. No. Silas would never do any of that. She was sure of it. There's something about him that just tell her that she's safe when she's with him and nothing she should be in fear off. He was smart, funny and amazing in bed. He's one guy that is a stranger to her, yet she felt as if she knows him.

She was still savoring the fond memories and blissfully unaware of the looks her friend shared together. Crossing their arms infront of them, Kurt and Santana calls her.

"What?" Rachel said, breaking from her stupor.

"Spill." Kurt said.

"Excuse me?"

"Tell us about the blonde hunk you brought back to your kiddies playhouse. We want to hear all the dirty deeds." Santana said as she said down next to her on the bed.

"How was he?" Kurt asks, sitting down on the other side of her.

"Was he good?"

"Was he bad?"

"Was he big?"

"Did he force you on anything?"

"What did he do to you?"

"Did you go down on him?" Kurt asks, getting more excited. Both of them are. "How many times did you do it?"

"How many times did you cum?"

"TELL US!" they shouted in unison. Rachel laughs.

"And don't think of sparing any details. Spill everything." Santana warns her.

Chuckling, Rachel held her hand up, "Yes, he was good. Great even. He was big. No forcing. It was a mutual wants and need actions and progression. I did go down on him and I lost count after the fourth time I orgasms." she states, ticking off a finger for every answers.

Kurt and Santana squealed in delight and pester her more on her one night stand. Rachel gave it to them but it was hard since she is blushing to the roots of her hair trying to tell them. They did do some of the unimaginable things that could be done.

"He was amazing." she said afterwards. A faraway look settle in and longing for a smirking, handsome blonde with cerulean eyes.

"What was his name?" Kurt asks.

"Si-Mike. His name was Mike." Rachel didn't know why she didn't just tell them about his real name. But somehow she felt that she needs to keep it to herself as a secret. Perhaps if she did, it would feel as if she and him had a connection, a secret they both shared. It was ridiculous but nonetheless, Rachel didn't correct her statement.

"Mike..." Kurt said. Both he and Santana chants it and looks away, probably trying ti put a face to the name based on Rachel's description on him.

Santana blinks and cringe. "Ugh, sorry. But I can't picture. All I get in my head was the Changster." she said, gagging a bit.

Rachel herself wants to gag. Not that Mike Chang disgust her. Far from it. He was one of the most attractive guy she had met in school. But Mike against Silas? It is like the trophy from her junior singing competition against her future Tony awards.

"Do you think you'll ever see him again?" Kurt asks as the three of them lay down on her bed.

Rachel sighs. "I don't know. I hope we do. But then again, I hope we don't."

"Cut the philosophy bullshit and explain why the hell not?" Santana huffs beside her.

"Because it was just a one night stand and it should just be a one night stand. I'm seventeen and underage. What if he finds out about that? He would freak out and hates me for it." she provided. Kurt nodded, understanding her predicament.

"Still, he could totally be into you and want to bang you again."

"I doubt it. While I have enjoyed immensely last nights encouter, I don't know if he did. I could have been just an inexperienced girl he had the pleasure of teaching the how's and not's in bed and gets him off as well." she explains.

"You know that's not true." Kurt said.

"I know. But that's what I'm telling myself so that the thought of not seeing him again doesn't hurt too much. It was really amazing, guys." she said, looking at both of them. "He was perfect!"

/\\\

"Shane! Come on down. The show's about to start." Silas shouted. The sounds of feet shuffles through the stairs and Silas gulps down the last drop of his beer. "Take out the pizza from the oven and bring me some beer, too." he said, chuckling as he hears his brothers groans and went into the kitchen. Oven doors slams and tinkling of beer bottles are heard as Shane comes along, hands filled with pizza and beer he put on the coffee table in front of him. Silas grabs the beer and thanks Shane as he sat on the armchair next to him.

"So, where were you last night? Did it go well?" Shane asks, knowing that Silas understands he is asking about the big deal they were offered to.

"Yeah. Ramon stay true to his word. Four pounds for eight thousand bucks. Not much but Lima has some shit weeds and MILF is like vanilla flavoured ice cream on a drought land." Silas answers.

"MILF for the win!" Shane shout and the brothers toast to it, clinking their beer bottles. The commercials ends and music from their favorite show is playing. Watching Bear Hunt is a routine the brothers followed religiously. Every Sunday night with pizzas and beers. Sometimes, their Uncle Andy sat down and watch it with them, sprouting some bullshit self-made poetry about bears and hunters. Others, unlucky times, Uncle Doug decides to join them and they have to listened to his weird analogies and metaphores or how he once shot a bear down and had wild sex with it. Silas didn't even want to think about that.

But that's family. Their little family and Silas was at least grateful for that. After everything went down to shit hole five years ago, this was the best he could hope for.

"You didn't answer my question." Shane said suddenly.

"Which one?"

"Where were you last night?"

And then his minds immediately transport him to a room on a house in the suburb, where a girl with sexy legs and fantastic body lay on a bed, sexy smile attached with twinkling, lusty eyes.

Silas clears his throat and shifted on the couch, laying in a position that would cover his sudden growing bulge in his pants. Damn it, he's acting like some prepubescent teen having his first wet dream.

He cursed himself when he hears Shane laughs, knowing that he had seen his body reaction.

"Guess that answers it then."

"Shut your piehole." Silas said. He calm himself and chugged the whole beer down. "I'm getting another. You want one?" he said, standing up after he had his erection down. He smack his brother on the head when Shane looks at the front of his pants, chuckling. "Perv!"

Shane only laughs. "Nahh, I'm good. So, how was it?" he asks as Silas went to the fridge.

"I'm not gonna kiss and tell like some school girl." Silas said.

"Come on. At least tell me that she's good since you just got hard thinking of her. Was she hot?" Shane asks, though his eyes were still on the tv.

"Fuck off."

"Is it some cougar, again?"

Silas glares at him. "No. I met her at the club."

"Was she hot?"

"Hell yeah."

"Was she good?"

"The best."

Shane turns to look at him, eyebrows raised. Silas smirks. "The best?"

"Yup." he popped the 'p' and downed his beer. Images of dark brown tresses and smooth tan skin clouded his visions and he cursed himself for being weak enough to not withold his weekend rendevous from his brother.

"So, why aren't you over there and fuck her brains out?"

"And miss Bear Hunt?" he said dramatically, causing Shane to roll his eyes. Silas chuckles seeing his brother's reaction.

"Fuck off, you would miss my convo if you could bang this chick. So, fess up. Why are you here and not with her?"

"Cause she threw me out."

"Excuse me?"

Silas roll his eyes and sighs angrily. "She...kicked me out."

"She kicked you out?"

"Next day."

"For real?"

"Do you think I'm joking?" he said annoyingly.

"Holy shit. Fuck. No fucking way. She did?" Shane asks.

Silas brows furrowed. "Yeah, she did. So?"

"What do you mean so? Man, you told me to get out before sunrise and now you just got kicked out by a girl! Lose your touch, G-Man?" Shane teased.

"Fuck off!" Silas bristled and Shane laughs again. "Her parents were coming back from somewhere and she didn't want to have some stupid encounter. Like I need to stick around for that shit." he explains but Shane continues to laugh.

It irked him that what Shane said was true. He had taught his brother that very lesson and now he's the one who looks like a fool being thrown out. Not that it matters.

What the hell, of course it matters! Rachel was the best lay he ever had. Even better than the cougars back in Coppenhagen and that was saying something. And the things they did...man, he could do all over again if he can. She was simply amazing. Perfect!

But that didn't matter now. She basically told him to go away. She never actually told him that but it seems like it. Her eyes, it was as if she was saying goodbye for the last time. Like there's no chance they would see each other again after this.

Bullshit. Like he would pass up on another night with her. No way. He's gonna get her again someday and this time, he's not going to leave in the morning. No fucking way.

* * *

**Review please and critic on anything. But no flames please.**

**Seriously, review. Cause next chapter depends on it. **


End file.
